


Beckoning Tides

by dragonydreams



Series: Storm [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles lets his feelings for Willow slip thanks to a song. Giles' POV from 'Stormy Waters' (song fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beckoning Tides

Title: Beckoning Tides  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Giles lets his feelings for Willow slip thanks to a song. Giles' POV from 'Stormy Waters' (song fic).  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al. The song "She Means Too Much To Me" is the property of Jake Donze.  
Spoilers/Timeline: mid-season 4  
Thanks: To my wonderful betas. I may not always say it, but thanks for all your help.  
Distribution: Willow's Little Secret, Wacky Witch Willow, of Demons & Destiny anyone else - please ask. 

 

Giles sits in his favorite chair with his guitar across his lap. He has been rehearsing for his next gig at the Espresso Pump. Without realizing it he starts playing a song he only recently learned. 

_We've been good friends for a long time_  
 _We've stayed up late, so late into the night_  
 _We talk of life and love_  
 _And say what's on our minds_  
 _Everything about her seems so right_

___But I can't say how much I care_  
 _Cause it might change_  
 _The friendship that we share_  
 _Now I could tell her all the things I see_  
 _But she means too much to me_

Giles closes his eyes as images of Willow pass before his eyes... Willow sitting curled upon the sofa... Willow laughing over the kitchen counter... Willow working on her laptop... He smiles as he sings the next verse. 

_I've never kissed her, but I'd like to_  
 _The whispers sometimes whistle through my mind_  
 _But I must find a way to just not think that way_  
 _In between the nightfall and sunrise_

___But I can't say how much I care_  
 _Cause it might change_  
 _The friendship that we share_  
 _Now I could tell her all the things I see_  
 _But she means too much to me_

Oh how he wishes he could tell Willow how much he loves her. How long he has been in love with her, regardless of how wrong it may be... 

_What do you do_  
 _What do you say to yourself_  
 _When what's best for you_  
 _Isn't best for someone else_

___So many people in a lifetime_  
 _Walk in and out and leave without a trace_  
 _Now she may never know, cause I won't let it show_  
 _That in my soul she'll always have a place_

___But I can't say how much I care_  
 _Cause it might change_  
 _The friendship that we share_  
 _Now I could tell her all the things I see_  
 _But she means too much to me_

As the song comes to an end there is a knock on the door. Giles glances at his watch and realizes that it is already 3:00pm; she's right on time, just like every day. He puts the guitar back in its case and hastens to open the door. His heartbeat increases as he looks upon Willow. 

"Here I am," she announces as she enters the apartment, going straight to the desk. "What's on the schedule for today?" Willow takes her laptop out of her bag and gets comfortable for whatever research she will be doing. 

"Nothing on that thing today," he answers moving as far away from the laptop as possible. "I'm afraid it's all book work, and not much at that." 

"Oh," Willow frowns. "I should probably go then?" 

"Nonsense," he replies from the kitchen. He gets a glass of water for Willow and brings it to her. "You're already here. You know that you are always welcome here, not solely for when research needs to be done. My home is your home." Oh how he wishes that were true. 

"Thanks Giles," she blushes. "I think I will stay for a while. If you don't mind, I've got a term paper to write and it'll be easier to do it here than at the dorm. I love Buffy, but she doesn't have the greatest study habits." 

Giles returns to his chair as Willow sorts through her notes and textbooks. Soon she is lost in a world of her own. 

Giles glances at the guitar case and the lyrics from the song he had just been practicing float through his mind as he looks back to Willow. He looks at her with unseeing eyes as he imagines walking over to her and closing her laptop. She'll look up at him with those big, questioning green eyes, her mouth slightly open to ask what he's doing. She won't need to ask when she sees his feral grin and lust-filled eyes. He'll lean down and kiss her, and more importantly she'll kiss him back. Giles will pull Willow to her feet as the kiss continues to grow. One of his arms will go around her waist holding her body tight against his as the other tangles in her hair and her arms go around his neck. 

Giles closes his eyes to go further into his fantasy, a smile playing at his lips. He knows that he shouldn't be doing this now, especially in front of Willow, but the fantasy is too inviting.... 

Willow will give a small bounce in order to wrap her legs around Giles. He'll make his way over to the counter between the living room and kitchen and set her down on the surface. They'll break the kiss and Willow will kiss her way from his right earlobe down to the sensitive area at the base of his neck. She'll nibble and lick his neck until he fears that his knees will no longer keep him standing. 

Through his lusty haze he breathes, "Willow." 

He feels her breath on his neck as she says, "I'm here." Then her lips are pressing against his. He reaches for her hips, holding her tightly as their tongues dance together. He can't remember his fantasy Willow ever kissing him back with so much passion before. 

Giles' eyes pop open and he realizes that Willow is no longer sitting at the desk, but is actually sitting on his lap kissing him. He pushes her away, panting out, "What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like?" she snaps. 

"You were kissing me. But why?" Dare he get his hopes up? 

"I thought you might want me to." 

"Wherever would you get an idea like that?" he demands, wondering if he had somehow let his feelings show. 

"From you smarty pants. Wasn't I just staring in your little fantasy?" 

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he tries to deny, but can't help blushing. 

"The fantasy you were obviously having just now when you were staring off into space and breathing hard and calling out my name?" 

"Dear Lord," he gasps. "I apologize Willow. It was an accident. I would never…" 

Her face falls at his denial. "No, I'm sorry. I must have misunderstood. I thought you might have wanted me too." She tries to push herself off of his lap, but he holds her in place. 

"Too? You want me?" 

"Well, I did kiss you," she mumbles, not meeting his eyes. "I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time, but I didn't think you wanted me to. Then when you said my name with such emotion just now…." The rest of the sentence is lost under Giles' lips. 

When they finally separate for air, Giles explains, "I have longed to do that for longer than I can remember. I don't know exactly how this came to happen today. I have always been able to control my behavior around you before today. You must have lulled me into a false sense of security. It looked as if you were much more absorbed in your studies that you apparently were." 

"You mean you've fantasized about me while I was here before?" she blushes. 

"I, uh, um – not on purpose," he sheepishly admits. "Somehow I find it difficult not to when we are alone." 

Willow runs her fingers through his hair and down his face. "I know what you mean. So what triggered today's fantasy?" she mischievously asks. 

"A-a song." She looks questioningly at him. "I was practicing on the guitar before you arrived," he nods towards the guitar case on the floor. 

"Which song?" 

"It's called 'She Means Too Much to Me' by Jake Donze." 

"I don't think I know it. Play it for me?" 

"Ah, no, I couldn't." Giles looks down, slightly embarrassed. 

"Please?" she innocently begs, running her hands over his torso. "I'll make it worth your while." 

Giles barely suppresses a groan as he nods his head in ascent. Willow claps her hands and scrambles off his lap to sit on the sofa. 

Giles retrieves his guitar and sits next to Willow. He looks deeply into Willow's shining eyes as he begins to play, "We've been good friends for a long time..." 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 19, 2003.


End file.
